Happiness will come
by Nixypixy25
Summary: Just after the war and Harry is havin trouble coping with the loss, its up to Ginny to help him..  i'm not to sure of where the storsy going but this is the start i could think of


_Happiness would come_

**Chapter 1**

_After all those years of darkness, consumed by the definition of evil; something that once started so complicated, ended so simply. The thousands of spells cast between the two sides of the wizarding world. The deaths. The wounds. In the end it was stopped so suddenly by just one spell cast by one young, barely qualified wizard. The Boy Who Lived. _

_The wonderful Harry Potter had put his life on the line an excessive amount of times. In a mere seven years he had learned that magic wasn't just in bed time stories, he had come to terms with the true cause of his parents deaths and faced up to the dangers he was sure to face._

_When the dangers came, he fought gallantly, strongly without a flicker of fear or hesitation; he had managed to end it. This boy. No. This man; had done what no auror or any other magical being had managed to do, he defeated Lord Voldemort. He saved the world of the wizards from the vilest creature of all during the great battle of Hogwarts. _

_It was a story that would be told for centuries, of how the killing curse and the disarming spell combined in a whirl wind of colours, of how the gleaming red gradually showered over the green streak weakening the bond between the spells as the Dark Lords curse was overthrown and he screamed in anguish as he was finally defeated._

_In that moment there was an eerie silence where all the wizards and witches stopped. They looked. They waited. They didn't know what they waited for; but they waited just in case what had just happened wasn't for real. Then one man clapped his hands. One man broke the silence that was cascading over the smashed and broken walls of Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom. He stood in the middle of Hogwarts courtyard and cheered. A few moments passed, then gradually everybody followed suit; cheering and roaring bellowed through the war sight and everyone understood what had happened and they knew they were safe once again. _

_Although- the smiles, the cheers, the laughter it wasn't of happiness like it should have been. No it was too early for that. The deafening cheers that echoed within the grounds were purely of relief. The danger had gone._

_Happiness would come._

Ginny woke with a start; the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She sat up, feeling her skin peel off of the bed sheets due to the sweat she produced from thrashing around in her nightmare. It had been a month since the battle had come to an end. A month since she'd seen Harry. Felt harry.

Every night she relived the war in her dreams. She saw vivid repeats of the castle being rapidly destroyed. The images of the people she loved fighting for what was right. Mostly she saw the deaths. Tonks and Lupin who were brand new parents, some of the victims were so young; they should have had the prospects of an amazing life ahead of them. But this got took away.

Mainly Ginny saw Fred. She saw curse fly from the wand with such power it hit him square in the chest in a blink of an eye lid and there was a look of shock clearly in his eyes as he collapsed on the castle floor.

The house wasn't the same without him, Ginny was beginning to doubt whether she would ever again see a flicker of a smile on George's face. It had obviously hit him harder than anyone, the bond he had shared his whole life just smashed apart in a matter of seconds. George hadn't left his room since, the stench of alcohol was overbearing, even though the solid wooden door blocked the view. The whole family was worried about him; nothing they attempted could pull him out of his slumber.

Then there was Harry. After the battle he just disappeared. She knew her mum; Mrs Weasly had tried to insist he stay at The Burrow, but Harry had refused. The Last person to see him as far as Ginny knew was Ron.

Ginny knew it would be because he felt guilty. She knew he would believe all these deaths were his fault. However Ginny was hoping to see him again today because today was the burial. All those who didn't make it to the end of the battle were going to be laid in their final resting place deep below the grounds of Hogwarts. She knew Harry would be there- to pay his respects.

The burial was mainly happening for many people had been struggling with the losses they had, this would be closure. The first step to the happiness that would come.


End file.
